The Flock
The Flock is the group of avian-human hybrids that are the main characters in the Maximum Ride series. The Flock consists of Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel, and they are also joined by Total, the flying, talking dog. Eventually, Dylan, was added to their ranks. Original Members Maximum Ride "Max" Max is the titular character and narrator of the series. She has wings like a bald eagle, except they are 13 feet wide. She is 14 and turns 15 in FANG. She is the half-sister of Ella Martinez and Ari Batchelder and is the daughter of Jeb Batchelder and Dr. Valencia Martinez. She has brown eyes and her hair is described as sun-streaked blond or brown. She falls in love with Fang. Fang Fang was also 14 years old (15 in FANG, ANGEL, and Nevermore), and is Max's second-in-command, as well as the person she trusts most after herself. Fang also is Max's Best friend and soulmate. Iggy Iggy was 14 years old (15 in FANG) and blind, due to an experiment on him by the whitecoats (Experiment attempted to enhance his night vision but it failed). His real name is James Griffiths, and he is the only one besides Max to meet his biological mother and father. Best friend of Gazzy, and like his brother Nudge Nudge was 11 years old (12 in FANG) and LOVES to talk. She wanted to find her family and be a normal kid more than any of the other Flock members. Her real name is Monique, as revealed in The Angel Experiment. The Gasman "Gazzy" The Gasman, also called Gazzy, Gaz, was 8 years old (9 in FANG) and Angel's biological brother. He has blond hair and blue eyes, like his sister. He loves explosives and has a knack for trouble like the rest of the Flock. He is also like Iggy‘s little brother and his best friend Angel Angel was 6 years old (7 in MAX) and Gazzy's biological sister. She can read minds and send thoughts, breathe underwater, talk to fish, change appearance, and see the future. Other Members Total Total is a talking dog who eventually developed wings. Angel rescued him from the Institute for Higher Living in The Angel Experiment. He married Akila in FANG. He is described as a black, Scottie-like dog with small black wings. Dylan Dylan was a member of the Flock from FANG to Maximum Ride Forever. He had obvious and strong feelings for Max, which caused him to war with Fang. He was designed to be Max's "perfect other half"(Of course, destiny is funny that way.) He has Caribbean colored eyes with chocolate-colored wings. He can see incredibly far, even into space. He later dies at the end of the series after saving Fang. Ari Batchelder Ari was Max's seven-year-old half-brother who was turned into an Eraser by the School. He joined Max's mini-Flock in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, though it was only temporary, as he died at the end of the novel. He later came back to evil in Nevermore. The Second Flock The Flock rescued a group of mutants from The Institute for Higher Living, and another winged bird-kid girl became their leader and left with them in The Angel Experiment. Changes in Membership The Flock split multiple times throughout the series. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the Flock split into two smaller "mini-Flocks" due to Max inviting Ari to join them. One mini-Flock was headed by Max, and its members were Total, Angel, Nudge, and Ari. The other mini-Flock was headed by Fang and was composed of Iggy and Gazzy. Later, the Flock came back together as one. Later, in FANG, Max and Fang were kicked out of the Flock, primarily by Angel, because they were too focused on their relationship with each other. At the same time, Dylan joined the Flock. Later, Max and Fang rejoined the Flock. Around the same time Total left the Flock to be with Akila, Fang left and started his own "Flock," which was later called Fang's Gang, made up of Maya, Star, Kate, Fang, Holden Squibb, and Ratchet. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Flock Category:Males Category:Females Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:The Angel Experiment Characters Category:School's Out - Forever Characters Category:Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Characters Category:The Final Warning Characters Category:MAX Characters Category:FANG Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters Category:Groups